Heartache
by lovemusicandwriting
Summary: Daryl's past is a secrete but why does he care so much for Sophia, a little girl who he doesn't know. No one really knows him but his past.


**This is my first Walking Dead Fanfiction. I found it hard to write and be able to write the characters. Hope you comment and enjoy. **

Part 1

Carol walked backwards and forwards, was he dead? Was he dying? Did she feel like this when Sophia plunged into those woods? Two walkers! Those scums made her lose her baby and Daryl was risking his own life for her. What if she was one of them? Carol wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing it is her fault that her baby was in the woods while Daryl was killing himself trying to find a little girl who didn't want to be found. That's when she heard the shouts and gun fire, gun fire. Walkers. They were here. Carol started to panic. She ran out of the of the house and saw Rick and Shane holding an unconscious

'Daryl!' Shane looked up at Carol, oh how much she hated Shane but never the guts to say it. Shane just looked at and turned away with Rick as they carried an unconscious Daryl up to the house. Carol swore she died a little inside when she saw what T-Dog had in his hand

'Is this Sophia's?' Carol forgot how to speak, her precious Sophia's doll that Morales gave her. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded, her eyes became glassy. She could have dropped to thought to herself trying to cheer herself up but she knew her daughter was gone from this world, probably eating human flesh. Lori came and patted her on her shoulder for comfort but Carol couldn't help up be a bit jealous. Lori's son is still alive what about Sophia. She was being selfish she should feel grateful that Jesus didn't want to take everyone. Everyone around Carol was arguing that Daryl risked his life for a doll, she could believe it. Yes, she believed her little girl was gone but they didn't have to discuss it in front of her.

'It's the first hard evidence we have found' Rick argued but Shane seemed to be laughing in scorn.

'If you put it that way but to me it looks like Daryl risked his life for a doll, just admit it Sophia is dead, a walker. Admit it Rick, you made the wrong choice' Carol had had enough, she marched up to T-dog

'May I please have Sophia's doll?' she knew she was crying now but she didn't care. She felt like her little girl's soul was in this doll, that she had to cherish it for what it's worth. T-dog willingly handed her the doll and she stormed off. Clutching the doll in her arms like it was a life line. She has lost all hope she had in finding her, she held the doll tighter. She was having evil thoughts, punishable in Gods eyes but she didn't care. Her only love she had left died when Sophia ran into the forest and now a part of Carol had died in her.

Daryl was in pain, that bitch Andrea shot him, him. Why could she bloody listen for once? Stupid blond. He could still feel the pain from where the arrow had pierced him; he looked down and saw the scars that made him wince. Is childhood scars, and burns. His own brother did nothing to protect him from his abusive father. He left before he even got to see the worst of it. He resented his brother for this, leaving home to join the military after so many juvenile imprisonments. Did he expect to get in; well he did until he got dishonourably discharged for punching a SERGEANT did he want to go to prison again? He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open.

'Daryl' he quickly lifted the blankets up to his chin but Carol was the scars, she was probably thinking he was a freak but she didn't.

'Daryl, you have done so much for me' he knew there was abut in there but he didn't like where it was going.

'Why do you care so much for Sophia' Daryl's head dropped, something inside of him knew he had to tell the other side didn't want to. Carol gave him a leading look; he didn't want to reveal his past. He wished it had died like this world had gone to shit.

'Why do I hav' ta?' Carol didn't have the answer to that but that didn't matter

'Please Daryl, I don't want you to died, I want to know why you care so much. You wanted to kill Jim as soon as you found out he was bitten. You wanted to pick axe Amy but Sophia, she's different, why?' Daryl had tried so hard not to tell anyone but Carol. He could trust Carol with his life

'Cos I hav already failed someone like Sophia'. Carol stepped back a bit not noticeably but Daryl noticed and now regretted saying anything. Now she would want the story and Daryl didn't want to tell the story.

'Can I get some sleep' and rolled over and put my back to Carol, he didn't want to see her face but he couldn't keep on running. He heard Carol stand up and walk out the door

'Dinner will be done soon' and closed the door. Daryl hated thinking about how he had failed Bianca. She was helpless like he was but at least he had Merle, she lost her only brother and now she is probably walking around aimlessly trying to find food or she's been put down.

As Carol closed the door of Daryl's room she couldn't believe was she just heard him say, he had lost someone like Sophia. A little girl or a weakling or what, why did she had push, Daryl must have cared a lot if he was risking his own life do fix a wrong. Carol never thought she would see the day but Daryl cared a lot for Sophia so he must have cared a lot about this other person who he failed. Carol was so deep in thought that she banged into a wall of the kitchen.

'Oh my god Carol, are you okay' Lori came running in and helped up Carol

'Yeah, I'm fine just thinking'. Carol picked herself up but Lori launched to help her up

'I am so sorry you had to hear what Shane said' Carol had completely forgotten what Shane had said.

'Oh right' and walked out but Lori continued

'I can't believe he would say that she could still be alive'

'She's dead Lori' Carol practically whispered but Lori heard her.

'Don't give up, she might have made it to the car' Carol knew she was trying to make her feel better but she was feeling worse.

'She is Lori' and walked off, she was sick of everyone feeling sorry for her, she will show she was losing her mind by standing up tall and being able to handle the news that sure was going to come any day now. I will be prepared.


End file.
